Letters Long Due
by Wilfora
Summary: Levi watches as the ex he never really got over, goes through raising two kids while modeling. What he doesn't know is that Eren's boyfriend, Jean, has been abusing him all these years, and only recently has it become physical. With the kids in mind, and Eren in heart, to what end will Levi go to make sure Eren gets out of his abusive relationship, and maybe back into his heart?
1. Chapter 1: Little Signs

"_**Never fight in front of the kids. They know more than what they let on."**_

It's not every day that the 28-year-old's modeling manager walks into his dressing room after the fall preview photo session while he's still changing. The tall blonde surveys the room blank-faced, before settling on the twins who are giggling over a picture book in the corner. The stoic blond is wearing black slacks and a crisp white button up with his usual green bolo tie. He has his leather coat over one of his arms with loafers adorning his feet.

The little blond, one of the twins, is pointing at words and trying to sound them out. He's wearing a tan cardigan vest with a navy blue short-sleeved shirt underneath. He also has dark jeans on with converse to cover his tiny feet. The little blonde's blue eyes sparkle brightly when they learn a new word.

The boy's twin looked nothing like him. She has raven black hair with calm eyes of dark grey. Like her brother, she wears converse and jeans. Instead of a cardigan and shirt, she wears a white no-sleeve collared shirt that hangs open over a red tank-top.

The burnet, the twin's birth-giver, hurriedly pulls a clean shirt over his exposed upper body. There's no reason his manager should see why the twins were with him today. The brunette huffed.

"Close your mouth, you're staring Erwin," he said, letting irritation voice itself while he folded his arms in front of himself. _That's right Eren, _he thought, _just act normal._

Erwin cleared his throat and drew back up to full height. He then discreetly closed the door to the dressing room, leaving the four of them in the mow crowed space.

"I didn't know you were bringing Armin and Mikasa today. I would have called Petra if I had known they were here." Erwin moved to pick up the younger blonde, settling the blonde boy in his arms before continuing. "Normally they're with Jean today. Something come up with work?"

At the mention of Jean's name, Erwin could feel Armin tense up. When he glanced at Mikasa, he saw anger and more importantly, fear: an emotion he'd yet to see in her little four almost five-year-old eyes before today. When Erwin looked at Eren though, he knew something was wrong. The burnet had turned away from him, packing the kid's bags.

"Something like that," Eren finally muttered, continuing his task.

There was an incessant tug on Erwin's trousers and he looked down. His eyes met Mikasa's. She pointed to the door then to herself, Armin and Erwin. Mikasa wanted to him and Armin for something. He thought he knew what she wanted, but as he pointed at Eren and sent her a questioning look, the young raven shook her head. That confirmed it. She wanted to talk about her dad, without him interfering. Erwin felt another tug, this time from Armin, who nodded. Yup, something was up; and the kids knew what.


	2. Chapter 2: Trusting

"_**Ask the kids. They won't lie about what's going on in the house."**_

Erwin thanked his luck that Armin and Mikasa trusted him. Erwin nodded back to the little boy in his arms and gave Mikasa a small reassuring smile.

"Mister Smith, mister Smith, I need ta go potty," Armin whined loudly, pulling incessantly at his shirt.

"Me too," Mikasa added quietly, blushing lightly.

Erwin was taken aback for a moment before he realized the kind of opportunity the kids were making. He grinned.

"Eren, why don't I take them? We can meet up-front and I'll drive you and the kids home." Erwin crossed his fingers mentally, hoping the twin's father would fall right into Armin's ploy.

Eren turning and looked at his two angels. Armin was holding himself while Mikasa's eyes pleaded with him. He sighed.

"I'll leave it to you then Erwin. Sorry if it's a bother."

"No bother at all Eren, I offered. You know how much I love these two. We'll see you up front in twenty." Erwin took a hold of Mikasa's hand, and ushered the two youngest Yeagers out of the room. He closed the door behind him like he normally would have before picking up Mikasa in his other arm. She didn't protest being carried as she normally would have. Erwin started walking.

"Mister Smith…" Armin clutched the older blonde's shirt tighter.

"Yes Armin?"

"I really do have to go potty…"

Erwin looked at the boy. Armin wasn't lying. _Shit,_ Erwin thought, rounding the corner to the nearest bathroom. "Just hold on a bit longer Armin, almost there."

While the twins took their potty break, Erwin called a couple people. First was front desk, where he would catch either Zoe or Mike. Either would be fine.

"Hello, Hanji Zoe of Colossal's Studios speaking, how may I help you today?"

"Hey Hanji, it's Smith. In about ten Yeager's going to be down there waiting for me and his kids. Distract him will you?"

Hanji was silent on the other end of the line for a moment. "Okay, _Commander._"

Erwin pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. "Thanks Zoe." The line went dead with a click.

The second call Erwin was reluctant to make but did it anyway, knowing Hanji wouldn't be able to hold Eren's attention for long.

"Rivialle main office, how may I help you Mister Smith?" The receptionist chimed happily.

"Ah, I need to talk to Levi."

"I'm afraid he's at Colossal's at the moment. Do you want me to have him call you back when he gets in?"

"That won't be necessary. That you for your time." Erwin hung up quickly then proceeded to dial Levi's cell. After a short explanation, Levi said he'd be down at the main lobby. He also warned Erwin not to take forever.

So with both twins sitting in front of him, Erwin looked them over.

Armin opened his mouth to say something then closed it. This occurred several times before Mikasa laid her hand on his. The boy took a deep breath.

"Daddie—Daddie hurts… Pap—" Armin's breath catches, and tears gather in his eyes, threatening to follow gravity's laws.

Mikasa squeezes her brother's hand. "Jean… he hurts Daddie," she says minutely and Erwin almost didn't hear her.

Armin nods. "They fought for a long time; we still don't understand the words, but it's sent Daddie crying many times. It got worse though and _he_… started hitting Daddie." Armin started to cry quietly.

"We came with Daddie today because he was scared. Daddie said he didn't ever want to lose us," Mikasa adds, holding her brother close to her, trying to calm him down. "It's been a little longer than four months now." Erwin could see tears sparkling sadly. "Please help Daddie…" Mikasa whispers, tears silently rolling down her cheeks.

Erwin holds the both of them as they cry, gently rubbing their backs. When the tears subside for the most part, Erwin gives each of them a kiss on the forehead.

"You're Daddie has strong little children. Thank you for being brave for you Daddie. I'm going to do everything I can to make things be okay again."

Armin sniffs, a small smile and the light glimmer of hope in his eyes giving Erwin a sign that he little boy understood.

Mikasa's eyes glimmered as well, though her face remained blank.

Erwin smiles brightly at the two of them, taking Armin in his arms and letting Mikasa hold his hand. "Shall we then? Daddie's waiting."


	3. Chapter 3: Revealing

"_**Open your eyes; there's more going on than you think."**_

It didn't take long for the three of them to get down to the main lobby. Erwin made sure Mikasa's and Armin's eyes weren't red before lightly pushing them forward towards their brunette father.

Eren and Levi, the founder and head of Rivialle, co-owner of Colossal's, and Eren's model contractor, were in a deep conversation about the fall collection that would be coming out in a month. He wore black slacks with a charcoal button down. Today's cravat was a deep maroon, pinned to his shirt with his overlapped white gold and obsidian wings emblem that belonged to company Rivialle.

"Ahem," Erwin cleared his throat as he stared at Eren and Levi. That got both of their attention. "I believe they're ready Eren if you're ready to head home?" Punctuating the sentence, the twins slammed into their father's legs, hugging them tightly. The brunette laughed.

"Seems that way. I hope they weren't too much trouble."

"Please, what could you're little angles do? I have Bert and Christa, and they're more trouble than either of yours will ever be." Erwin plucked Eren's bags from the floor, before scooping Armin into his arms. Levi gently picked up Mikasa, who wrapped her little arms around his neck. Erwin swore he saw a smile. She wasn't protesting being held, something only Levi and Eren got the privilege of.

"Oh, and I drove today, so I'll have to pass on you driving us home Erwin. I appreciate the offer though," Eren said, holding the door open for Erwin and Levi, who had their hands full.

"Ah—that's a shame. Maybe next time."

"Yes, some other time," Eren murmured, a weary smile matching the tired look in his eyes.

Erwin and Levi strapped the twins in while Eren packed the kids' bags away into the trunk. With Mikasa and Armin buckled into their car seats, Eren turned to the older blonde and raven.

"Thanks for your time today, Erwin. Levi, it's always a pleasure talking with you," Eren said, a light blush settling on his cheeks.

"Any time Eren. You know where to find me," Levi replied nonchalantly. He watched as Eren's cheeks warmed a bit more before the brunette ducked into his car. The old 1995 SL1 Saturn roared to life, the passenger side window rolling down.

"Erwin, Levi." Eren nodded politely, eyes lingering on Levi a moment before shifting gears and backing out of his parking space.

Erwin waved as they drove off while Levi started after them, arms crossed over his chest.

"What'd the brats say that was so damn important Erwin?" Levi grumbled, watching the little red car as it pulled out of sight.

Erwin dropped his waving hand. "Jean's abusing Eren."

"What?!"

"Don't make me repeat myself. I hate the idea of it myself." He turned towards Levi fractionally. "I'm going to guess that last night Jean said he would hurt the kids, because Mikasa said Eren didn't want to ever lose them, and that's why they came with him today."

"They're just kids! What the fucking hell!?" Erwin could tell by Levi's voice that he was enraged and trying to wrap his mind around what was happening. It was understandable since Levi and Eren had been dating before and Levi had never really got over him.

"But where could Jean be beating him? Let alone why. God help him if I ever get my fucking hands on him." Levi took a deep breath, trying to center himself to deal with the situation he was just beginning to learn about. "He's a model and when I went through the photos today, there weren't any bruises."

"Torso, back, and upper legs; remember? Eren's a cover class model; no skin from those portions of the body. That's probably where they are."

Levi dragged a hand over his face. "That's right. He changed to cover class four months ago."

"Which is when it started happening—I can't believe I didn't think something was up until now."

"I didn't see anything wrong until you just told me Erwin. I'm just as much responsible. Eren is both of our responsibilities. I wonder who was his physician a two weeks ago and why they didn't report this." Levi reentered the building, Erwin right behind him.

Erwin rubbed his chin thinking back. "I think that would have been Hanji and Mike." Both men looked around the lobby, the door closing audibly behind them. Hanji, who had previously been there not ten minutes ago, was nowhere in sight.

Levi growled. "Fucking shitty-glasses knows we know and took off. Why am I fucking not surprised," he huffed, glaring at anyone who sent him an accusing glance for his choice language. Levi pulled out his phone and proceeded to punch in Hanji's number. Just as he was about to call her, he received an incoming call from Mike.

"Zacharias," Levi growled.

"Levi, always a pleasure. If you and Erwin would kindly join us, we'll be in my office." The line went dead.

"Little prick… They're up in Mike's office, Erwin." Levi's shoulders slumped as he frowned, snapping his phone shut. The heated flame in Levi's eyes never left as the devices was replaced into his pants pocket.

The blonde sighed. "Let's get going. There's much to discuss before Friday." Erwin took the lead due to his long legs, pressing the button for the elevator as Levi caught up. When both men were side by side once more, the doors opened, admitting Erwin and Levi into the small car.


	4. Chapter 4: Coincidences

"_**Life throws some weird chances at us. Sometimes they're a sign."**_

Levi cringed as Erwin pressed the button for the fourth floor, shivering at the thought of how many germs were on that button alone, not to mention the confined space of the car. Levi made a mental not to get this place thoroughly cleaned before Eren and the kids would be back in two days. No way did he need the brats getting sick; especially the eldest one.

Levi is the co-owner of Colossal's, so it is only right that he help keep the place clean. Especially if kids and several of his models were here on a day-to-day basis. Erwin was in charge of the rest, splitting duties with Hanji and Mike as well. Levi made clothes, Erwin worked schedules and scouted, and Hanji and Mike rotated front-desk work and the runway shots. Over all, things worked out well for the four of them.

Three floors later, the door snapped open, releasing Levi and Erwin from the steal trap. Levi took the lead, heading directly for Mike's office, Erwin keeping pace easily. A hall over Levi flung Mike's office door open, which Erwin caught before the knob could damage the wall. Levi glowered at the two occupants as he entered while Erwin closed and locked the door behind them. He stood there at the door, watching Levi stalking towards the two managers, still glowering.

Hanji, known to Levi as Shitty-glasses, was standing next to Mike. She had her hair up in a messy ponytail and her signature goggles perched at her hairline. A maroon jacket was thrown over a crisp washed out tan button up. Charcoal slacks hid her short healed dress shoes.

Mike on the other hand had gone with black slacks and a navy blue sweater. Loafers did the job for shoes while his hair was parted slightly different from Erwin's own style. He was sifting through a folder of papers, removing some to set aside.

When Hanji met Levi's glare, she ducked behind Mike, failing to make herself small enough to not be seen. Mike coughed, drawing Levi's attention. Levi growled at the man.

"Care to explain why this problem wasn't reported earlier and why the kids ended up telling us, you shit heads?!" Levi snapped, fists clenching at his sides. Erwin shared a look with Mike.

Hanji, one of the people in Colossal that could stand up to Levi when he was being temperamental, perked up a bit, slowly appearing from behind Mike.

"Because we didn't see them when we examined him. Of course, we took photos like we do every session. We only just got to his this afternoon before the photos were taken." She sighed, waving off the glare Levi was sending her way. "You know the process Levi. You can't say we should've looked at them sooner."

"As for the kids telling you, we didn't exactly expect that to happen. That was a random occurrence that chanced on the same day we found out is all," Mike explained, trying to get Levi to understand they weren't hiding anything from him.

Levi folded his arms across his chest, attempting to get things to settle in place.

"I was thinking that this Friday would work best to confront him on it since we're doing the surprise fittings for the Gallia Runway we're holding in a month. That way we catch what's going on sooner and we'll be able to get him out of the situation quick."

"Yes, that would be good now that Jean has threatened to bring the kids into the abuse," Erwin offhandedly added.

Hanji's terrified look settled on him. "He threatened to hit Eren's little angles?!"

Mike slammed a fist down and let out a primal growl, anger very apparent in his stature. "We can't let this drag out longer than humanly possible."

Hanji slid several of the photos forward with shaking hands. Levi and Erwin approached, cautiously holding the photos. Only visible in the bright flash of the cameras, were light areas of discolored skin. Levi could make out the fading fists that adorned Eren's torso. Hands shaking, he gently slid the photo back onto Mike's desk before backing away. Erwin stood his ground, trying to block out the fear that wanted to control him. He was more successful than Levi, and managed to go through several photos before he glanced at the one Levi had been looking at.

Erwin quickly snatched up the photo of Eren's frontal view.

"Levi—How many do you think—?" Erwin cautiously asked the short French raven.

He saw Levi's Adam's apple bob as he shoved clenched fists into his trouser pants. "Bottom two for fucking sure. I'm going to guess multiple fractures on at least another half dozen." Levi swallowed dryly again. God, he wanted to punch and kick Jean, breaking even more ribs than what Eren had suffered through already. How dare he hurt Eren; his—well not quite so much his anymore, Eren. He already has a lot on his plate. With two growing children, twins, both of which didn't like their father's boyfriend. Jean didn't deserve their love anyway. Eren has a demanding modeling job, one that doesn't, thankfully, do much off premises fashion trips.

The one time the company had taken an out of country trip was a two months ago. Eren left the kids with Jean. When Eren got back, there were two weeks that he refused to step out of the apartment he shared with Jean. For that duration, Carla took the twins to stay with her.

"Needless to say, Friday's our best chance. None of the models know we're taking measurements for Gallia that day." Erwin's calm voice penetrated Levi's subconscious and shook him, but also served to remind him there was a way for Eren to get out of his abusive situation.

"Correct. It's supposed to be a surprise event after all," Hanji said as she began collecting the photos and replacing them in the folder. "We could send Marco in to do measurements while the kids are preoccupied with something else."

"Good, can work." Levi's mind was functioning again, ideas swirling once again. His cold demeanor was back as well. "Erwin, you can take the kids out for lunch—"

"Um… sorry Levi, but I'd rather take them to lunch," Hanji cut in sheepishly. "It'll be easier if both Erwin and Mike are here to restrain him if need be. He gets livid when confronted about things concerning himself and his little angles."

Levi sighs. "Well I suppose that works as well. Erwin, could you get Petra to go with Hanji? The kids don't know Hanji as well as her."

"Shouldn't be too much of a problem. She can bring along the kids as well. I'm sure Christa and Bert would love to see Mikasa and Armin again."

Mike nodded. "I can probably get Rainer, Annie and Ymir to go with them, Nanaba hasn't been out much lately. I sure some fresh air with the kids would be good for her."

"Yes, yes, you doting fathers. Moving along." Levi rolled his eyes, waving the tall blondes off his case. "While Hanji and Petra take the kids, I'll have Marco take Eren's measurements. Halfway through, the three of us will enter. Marco should be done with at least his upper body by then."

"Yup, and if we take them to the zoo, that'll give you three more time with him to talk things over and finish up with the measurements," Hanji said as she tucked a few stray strands behind her ear.

"That'll work." Erwin sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Where are we going to put him and the kids once we convince Eren to get away from Jean?" He gestured around. "Petra and I have two kids running about and no extra rooms. Mike and Nanaba have their hands full with the three monsters they call children." Erwin glanced at Hanji. "And I'm almost afraid of the condition of your apartment. Plus Moblit works nights, so that doesn't exactly work out best."

"He could go live with Carla," Mike suggested, shoving Eren's file into a desk drawer.

Hanji shook her head, moving to stand by Erwin. "Carla lives four towns over and I'm pretty sure she doesn't know what's going on with her son at the moment." Hanji look in the general direction of Levi, who stood on the other side of Erwin now. "There's always Levi's place."

* * *

Note: First fanfiction. Comments maybe? Sorry for any grammar mistakes or anything. Not beta'ed.


	5. Chapter 5: Letter 1

**"Some things aren't the way you'd imagine them to be."**

"Oh yes, there's always your place, Levi," Erwin said.

"Yes, his 5LDK condo at the top of Titan Estates. The one he hardly lives in might I add. It's close to work—"

"No way in hell would he ever agree to stay with me," Levi grouched, a slight blush barely appearing on his cheeks. He lowered his voice as he continued talking. "Do you know remember the past at all? You can't just expect him to be okay with living with me again."

Erwin, Mike, and Hanji exchanged glances. Erwin sighed and Hanji shook her head.

"We'll see what he'll want to do. However, we have to get him out of Jean's place." Mike stood.

Levi watched the three of them converge on him as he glared at each of them. The glares were ignored as per usual. Erwin stepped behind Levi before grabbing his arms, holding the raven in place.

Now thoroughly confused as to what was going on, Levi struggled, trying to get loose. Erwin proceeded to hold on tighter.

Mike cleared his throat, catching Levi's attention. Hanji stood at Mike's right with a letter clenched tightly in her hands. Where it came from or what it was about, Levi had no idea. Mike motioned for the letter, which Hanji promptly handed over.

Levi watched as Hanji swallowed dryly. "Actually there is still a very high chance that he would live with you again Levi. Things are a bit different than what you originally might think." She stepped away from Mike, walking back around the desk.

"We suspected something or really someone actually caused your breakup. Eren and you were too happy at the time for it to point to a fight or anything like that." Mike gestured towards Hanji. "At the time, around when Eren disappeared, there was nothing that pointed in that direction. Hanji and Moblit both looked into it."

Hanji shoved her shaking hands into her vest, hugging herself. "Moblit and I took a look a few months back and found something. It was in the letters he received through us. It was exactly what we were looking for."

"So—" Levi looked dumbly at Hanji a second. "You're saying... someone _forced_ Eren to breakup with me and vanish into thin air?"

Mike glanced over the letter once more. "Looks that way."

Levi almost couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Erwin, let go already. I'm not going to kick Shitty-glasses and Mike." _Or at least at this moment,_ Levi thought. Erwin looked at Mike for confirmation.

"Hanji, take your stuff and go. Moblit will kill me if you don't leave shortly," Mike pointed at the office clock. Hanji promptly looked at it and swore under her breath. She gathered her leather satchel and shoved several folders worth of papers insides of it.

"Oh, and go ahead and get his medical records. I know Moblit can grab them at work. I want to know what was going on when he disappeared if anything," Erwin said, and watched as she nodded.

"I'll catch you boys later." With that, she slipped out the door, closing it behind her.

"Shit, I was going to have her take my laptop." Mike quickly collected his laptop from his desk and deposited it outside the room. Mike sighed while the raven raised an eyebrow at the man.

Still holding Levi's arms back, Erwin directed the short man to one of the chairs in the room before letting go. When he received a glare, Erwin sighed. "Just trust us on this one." Levi shook his head but complied. Mike settled into his chair and Erwin into a seat just to the right of Levi.

The raven sighed. "Can I see _it_ now?"

Mike shrugged. "Why not? You'll flip your lid anytime we would show you anyway." He tossed the neatly folded paper across the table. "Read the whole things before you think about getting out of that chair."

Levi glared at Mike before gingerly removing the letter from his desk.

_Eren—_

_Late Spring _

_It's been a while. You know who I am. I know who you are._

_I know that you used your boyfriend to get that modeling_

_job that you love. I know he's a rich hotshot that you're  
being spoiled by. It's a wonder the media doesn't know  
about the two of you. I wonder what they would do if they  
knew? But honestly, I really would like to know if He  
knows that you can get pregnant. You know He hates kids.  
He'll probably hate you and make you get rid of it, if any  
were ever to be made. Give up Eren. He'll just hate you if  
He finds out._

_Dr. Kirstein_

Five years ago was written in the margins.


	6. Chapter 6: Attempting to Understand

_**"Hating yourself for not knowing will never fix anything. Get up and change things yourself."**_

Levi looked blankly at the letter. Everything written there was more or less true. Sure, Levi hated kids. They created more messes than any adult or animal did. Levi had even helped Eren find a job, one he was naturally suited for. Eren had earned it, just like everyone else. Levi just gave him the chance. As for the spoiling, that was a given. He was rich and Eren was living on barely anything as a college drop out.

As for the media, Levi remembered when they had had to pull strings to keep Eren's and his own photo out of the papers. That had been a couple weeks before they broke up. The night before had been magical, warm, caring, but in the morning Eren was gone. Disappearing without saying anything, and from Levi's sight completely for over a year.

But to go as far as to say Levi would hate Eren? Who was this guy? Levi would have been thrilled to know that Eren could get pregnant. Eventually he wanted to have his own little ones running around, just not right then and there. It would have been worth it for Eren. Certainly would have solidified his decision to propose to the brat that Christmas.

"Mike," Levi's voice sounded deadly to the blonde. "Who is this Dr. Kirstein?"

Mike gulps. "Do you happen to remember Jean's profession?"

Levi's horrified eyes gazed directly into Mike's own for a moment before turning away.

"Doctor Jean Kirstein. He was Eren's physician for his pregnancy."

Erwin silently pried the letter out of Levi's cold fingers. The edges had been in danger of ripping.

"Purposefully forcing Eren away from me, hurting him, not setting his ribs, and putting the children into the middle of the situation; that bastard will rot in hell." Levi took a deep breath to calm himself. "Why didn't he just tell me—I understand he would have been scared but kids, if they were ours, it would have been fine… Everything would have been fine…"

Mike and Erwin exchanged worried glances.

"Levi—"

Levi stood abruptly and walked to the door. He turned back to the blondes as he twisted the door open. "I'm going home. If you call later, I won't answer. Just leave a message."

By the time Erwin realized Levi had said a quiet, 'yes' about Eren staying with him, the door was shut and the soft ding of the elevator door opening was the only sign of Levi's departure.

"I wonder if he remembers he still has to go to Rivialle." Erwin barks heartily at Mike's remark before getting to his feet slowly.

"Pretty sure he would just go home anyway. Things need to settle in his head by Friday and that's not a lot of time."

Mike snorted. "No doubt to child proof the place as well."

Both of the blonds chuckled lightly as Mike also rose to his feet.

"I'll call and leave him a message about telling Marco. He'll probably have Eld drop off his work at home so he can think in peace without the forty designers he has, coming to interfere with their stupidity."

"Very true." He collected a few stacks of papers from his desk. "I'll leave Levi to you then Erwin. Make sure he knows to get Armin's and Mikasa's measurements. I want them with Eren on the fall collection cover."

Erwin nodded approval. Mike had a fashion magazine, which he ran with the help of Hanji. It ran with the seasons, bringing out the new clothes Rivialle and Colossal was putting out. It had been very popular since its beginning.

"Will do. Can I have Levi make the twins an outfit for Gallia as well? It's likely they will be there with Eren and will be easier overall."

Mike shrugged. "I'll bring it up with Hanji. If they can't go, we'll send them to Petra—"

"Petra, the kids, and I will be at Gallia. Hanji's running the even and I heard her say something about Moblit taking the week off," Erwin interrupted, shaking his head. "They are not staying with Jean and I'm not sure how they would be with Nanaba, if she's _not_ coming?"

Mike sighed. "Yeah, she's coming. The kids are going to her mom's." He paused, pinching his nose. "Yeah, go ahead and tell Levi to make them outfits for Gallia. They'll be adorable with him anyway."

"Great. I'll see you Friday then. I have a few things to take care of tomorrow so I won't be in. I'll leave things in your care; Hanji included." Erwin sighed dramatically, shaking his head.

The other blonde snorted. "I hear yah Erwin." He shooed Erwin away. "Get going, tonight's date night after all."

Erwin peeked at his gold pocket watch. Embossed on the front was the company logo; the silver and obsidian wings overlapping. Inside, _Carrying Freedom on Our Wings_ was engraved. He snapped it shut before stuffing it back into his pants pocket.

"Yeah, thanks for the reminder." Erwin quickly left, almost slamming the door on his way out.

Mike sighed, picking up the letter. He refolded it and walked towards the file cabinets. Opening the bottom drawer on the left, he placed the letter back in the folder marked _E. Jaeger: Evidence._ Mike retrieved the folder from inside his desk that contained the photos and slid those in next to the letter, among other things Mike, Erwin, and Hanji didn't think Levi should know about quite yet. The blonde pushed the little drawer shut and locked it. He pocked the key after making sure the compartment was securely locked.

"Well, this'll be interesting."

* * *

Note: Next chapter is mostly Levi being

I love you guys! Thanks so much for reading!


	7. Chapter 7: Memories

"_**They're at the age where they can get into anything and everything."**_

It didn't take Levi long to get home. His rebuilt 1986 625i BMW made sure of that. However what Levi's friend's called his home, he never thought of it as one since Eren left. It was just a place to eat, sleep, and change; nothing more. However, if Eren and now the kids, were going to be living here, everything had to be fixed up. This place had to become a home for them; a comforting place they could always return to.

Levi hung his outer coat on the rack before sliding his satchel onto the entryway table.

_But first, I really need to beat the living shit out of something. I'm need to be able to think clearly when I convert this place to child friendly. What a pain in my ass._

Honestly it wasn't a pain in his ass. It never would have been in the first place. Levi sighed and proceeded to neatly toe off his shoes before entering what would be considered his living room.

It was dull and dreary in here. There was no feeling of the place being lived in. it was something Hanji and Erwin commented on when they visited the years following Eren's disappearance. The main L couch was a molten green with inlayed gold trimmings. The throw cushions are a deep mossy forest with stripes of black and trimmings of turquoise blue. The loveseat and the two armchairs were fabricated likewise. A black bodied, glass top coffee table sat in front of the L shaped couched, while several cream colored shaded lamps sat around on wooden charcoal grey stained end tables. A tall lamp stood closely to the corner of the main sofa where Levi liked to read when he had the time. There were also several bookshelves scattered around the room; each one of them had glass doors keep the dust out. A 40" flat screen mounted across the room of the main couch.

Levi passed through the room rather quickly, not wanted to drag up memories of the countless nights Eren and himself had spent cuddled up on that couch watching movies and TV shows on Netflix. His socked feet padded down the adjoined hall that lead past his guest bedroom and a downstairs bathroom before reaching the stairwell leading upstairs.

The guest room was a variety of light tan and deep mahogany brown. A confortable full bed was situated near the fall wall with a window near it. The small dresser sat across from the bed near the door that led to the connected bathroom. A few chairs were gathered around a table while an armchair took a corner, a lamp behind it for reading. The connected bathroom was decorated with the sea's lighter shades of blue and seagulls.

Levi mounted the steps and began climbing to the upper half of his condo. The realtor agent that had showed him the place had called it a loft. Levi had shrugged and mentally called it a second story anyway. The only portion considered the loft would be the small area that overlooked the kitchen and dining room. _So yes, it's a second story._

At the top of the stairs, Levi paused looking over the railing. Below he could see the kitchen and dining room. He shook the railing, feeling the easy give. _Flimsy. Definitely needs fixed or replaced. Probably replaced_. Levi shook his head and removed his hand from the railing. _No, I'm going to the gym. I have to relax before I start._ Levi breathed out and made his way to the room he was using as his own. It was originally a guest room, but after Eren left, he couldn't bring himself to sleep in the master bedroom, much less step foot in it.

Levi opened the door and flicked on the lights, illuminated the room's insides. A charcoal colored spread covers the bed, with washed out dull grey green covered the walls. The floor was white tile, and the single window in the room was closed off by black drapes. It was a dreary room, but it had some lived in quality. This is where Levi slept now.

Levi untied the cravat after placing his pin emblem on his dresser. With it off, Levi undid the buttons on his shirt before tossing it into the laundry basket. The slacks followed shortly after leaving Levi in his under-tank and boxer shorts. Levi lifted the shirt a bit, staring at the mirror. The toned muscles of his stomach were clearly visible before Levi tugged the tank back in place. He grabbed a pair of sport shorts from the drawer and dragged one of his workout shirts over his head.

The raven turned back towards the door and picked up his equipment bag. _I wonder if Hannes will be there tonight. I could do with some free boxing._ Levi wondered, flipping the lights out and closing the door behind him. He made his way down the stairs and once more quickly slipped through the living room. Levi set his duffel down before tying on his running shoes. If he and Hannes were going to free box, he'd just remove his shoes.

Levi grabbed his keys and phone from his satchel that was still sitting on the small table before rising from the floor and letting himself out of his condo. Levi locked the door, shrugging his duffel bag over his shoulder. The elevator was just down the hall since his condo took up the entirely of the top two floors of Titan Estates.

Once he boarded the steel trap, he hesitantly pressed for floor six where the gym and pool was. "Tch." He whipped his finger on his shorts, making a note to wash thoroughly after getting his emotions back in check. He pulled out his cell and dialed Hannes' number. After three rings, the man picked up.

"Hannes here. What's up Levi?"

"Not much. Just headed down to the gym and wondered if you'd like to join me?"

"Sure! What's the occasion?"

Levi paused, then sighed. "Kind of need to let my anger out before I go back to killing people Hannes." Levi took a deep breath. "It… deals with Eren."

Levi could hear as Hannes dryly swallowed. "Something new come up?"

"Yeah, something like that." The elevator stopped on floor six and the doors slowly opened. "Listen, I'll tell you when you get down here." Levi stepped off the elevator.

"That's fine with me." Hannes' voice shook slightly and told Levi he was anything but fine. Levi didn't blame him. He was Eren's uncle after all. "Anything in particular you wanted to do?"

"Free boxing, if you don't mind." Levi reached the door that led to the gym portion of the floor and began rummaging through his duffel back for his card key.

"That's fine. Go grab us a mat and gear up without me. I'll be down in a few."

Levi grunted in response and snapped his phone shut. His hand finally landed on the card and he pulled it out. Swiping it, the door unlocked and Levi wrenched the thing open. He huffed and headed towards the back where the lockers and mats were.


	8. Chapter 8: Well Due Beating

"_**Think long and hard about what you're doing. It better benefit the youngest the most."**_

Levi was wrapping his hands with his boxing tape when Hannes showed up. Hannes shits down beside the raven after tossing his own duffle bag in one of the gym lockers. Levi finishes wrapping his right hand, his left ready for combat, before bending the short distance to the mat so he can wrap his feet. Hannes begins to wrap his own, so he can be level with Levi so the short-tempered man can talk. The blonde knows Levi has a thing about repeating himself to others when the topic is already hard to talk about.

Levi pauses in his work before sighing. "In the past three to four months, have you talked to—seen Eren much?"

"Of course I have," Hannes blurted out, before coughing, catching himself. He switched feet and started wrapping. "Though, now that you mention it, he's been a bit more—"

"…Distant?" Levi supplied, switching feet.

Hannes was silent as he continued to wrap his feet. Levi also heard the man swallow. "What do you know that I don't?"

"Many things Hannes."

"Smartass. You know what I meant by that. About Eren…?"

Levi shrugged. He tried. "Do you happen to know a Jean Kirstein?"

"Not much. I remember Eren mentioning here and there in high school though. Why?"

_High school?! Okay didn't know they went back that far,_ Levi thought to himself.

"Eren's currently living with him. Apparently he's the one who _might_ have caused Eren to disappear _that_ time."

Hannes nodded silently, feeling there was more to be said yet.

Levi took a few breaths, trying to get his vocals steady before he began again. Hannes stole a glance at Levi and saw his throat bob.

"This… Jean – apparently Jean's a doctor. One of the specialized doctors that deals with uh… the male carrier cases." Levi said quietly, having found out on his way home from work. There had been traffic and way too many red lights for his liking. "Turns out Jean knew Eren could get pregnant, somehow, and that he was with me."

"Did his research on us, fucking bastard. Knew about how I got Eren scouted; or at least _part _of it. The spoiling was obvious and how the public wouldn't like a famous model dating his famous clothing designer. Fucking horse-face knew I hated kids at the time too." Levi huffed.

"And?" Hannes prodded as he wrapped his right hand while Levi was sitting up, attempting to keep his cool, stoic look while he spoke. Hannes was pretty sure Levi was close to breaking.

"And—come to find out, Eren's little angels, bless their sweet little hearts, told Erwin today that Jean's been hurting their dad." Levi's voice cracked slightly before he attempted a chuckle to ease the tension. "I almost feel bad for Erwin. He has date night tonight and looked like he could uh… go for a round or so."

Hannes knew Levi was trying to divert the conversation, but he suspected there was more. "I know there's more than that Levi. You wouldn't be this antsy if there wasn't."

Levi glared at Hannes. _I know_, he thought, trying to get a reign on his emotions. When Hannes didn't back down from his glared, just as Eren never bothered, did Levi sigh and slouch. "Hanji and Mike looked over the physical Eren and the others went through the other week."

The raven took a deep breath, fists clenching at his sides. "You can literally see where Jean had punched him, in the pictures. They were faded, yes, but clear as day to the camera's flash. Mike said they didn't see them when they did the process originally. They were that faded. He paused as Hannes got to his feet and Levi came upright as well. They settled on the mat in a slight stance.

Hannes signaled for Levi to start and immediately had to block a round house to his side. "The fucker is abusing _my_ Eren." A straight to his chest and a left hook had to be blocked, while Hannes managed to sneak in an uppercut to Levi's jaw. Levi dodged, backing away.

"Levi, breathe. Or you won't last."

Levi nodded, and took a deep breath. He steps back into position and blocks Hannes' uppercut.

"On top of that," Levi spun in for a kick; "found out from Erwin that the kids were threatened." He landed back on his feed and managed to block Hannes' barrage of jabs. Levi jumped back out of Hannes' sweeping kick. "That was last night."

"Bloody hell." Hannes took a couple steps away, before he pulled an arm across his body. "No wonder you're hitting so hard. Anything else?"

"Yeah. Eren had at least two broken ribs; probably several other fractures too." Levi said as he switched his lunge direction.

Hannes blanched. "Do you think Carla knows?"

"Yes and no. Eren probably has something preventing him from taking the kids and running, so she can't do anything."

"That's more likely isn't it?" Hannes settled into his stance.

"Yes. She took the kids the couple of weeks he wouldn't leave the house. Carla probably knows, now that I think about it." Levi followed Hanes' example and soon they were hammering away at each other once more.

They spend a good house like this, getting their anger out while managing to avoid hurting the other too much. They called it quits shortly after six.

"Any better?" Hannes asked as he threw a towel at Levi.

"Enough that I can get some things ready tonight." Levi shrugged, ready for a relaxing steaming hot bath.

"Get things ready?"

Levi blinked. "Yeah. Didn't I mention Eren coming to live with me if we can convince him to get away from Jean? I've got to get ply place converted into something brat friendly."

"Now you have." Hannes chuckled. "That's a lot to do in less than 36 hour though. Have anyone coming in to help?" Hannes asked, rubbing his head thoroughly with the towel.

"No, though I'm not sure who I'd grab. Erwin's running errands tomorrow leaving Mike in charge of the studio. Hanji doesn't have kids yet but she'll just drive me battier than what I am already." Levi sighed. "So yeah, no one's coming to help."

Hannes coughed. "I've got kids. I have the day off tomorrow and the kids are with Rico for a photo session."

Levi paused, staring at the blonde. "…what time can you be over?"


	9. Chapter 9: Shopping

**Chapter 9: Shopping**

"_**There's more to do than you believe."**_

Hannes chuckled. "Around nine, which won't give us much time." He made his way over to the provided lockers, hearing Levi's following steps. "Anything in particular you're doing tonight?"

Levi hummed, opening the locker he had shoved his duffle bag in earlier. "Only things on my list tonight was going to the gym, taking a show bath and researching what all I need to get done tomorrow."

"Good, you can consider two of those done then." Hannes laughed, waving an impossible thought away. "I suppose I can't talk you out of saving that bath for later, can I?"

"Of course you fucking can't," the raven snorted.

Hannes closed his locker, duffle now over his shoulder. "Then I hope you can be ready quickly. The stores we need to visit tonight close at ten."

"Stores?" Levi looked up from his shoes. "Since when were we going shopping tonight?"

"Since you told me _everything _had to be done by Friday. That's only one day Levi." The blonde shifted feet. "It's going to take at least a good three hours to get supplies and quite longer to set them up in your condo."

Levi groaned. _Great,_ he thought. He shouldered his own duffle bag. Both of them walked to the elevators in silence. When the doors closed, Hannes pressed for his and Levi's respective floors. As the doors open on floor twelve, Hannes grinned.

"See you at parking in twenty Levi!"

"In twenty?! Fuck! No!" Levi snapped. "I'm hungry!"

"So am I man." Hannes grinned. "Twenty minutes."

"Damn it, no! I want thirty—!" The doors cut off the rest of Levi's frantic spew and Hannes grinned on the other side.

"Ah Levi. Just live with it." He turned, whistling as he walked towards his family's apartment. "I wonder what Rico made tonight."

* * *

Twenty minutes later found Levi in Hannes beat up black Yukon BMW headed towards the nearest hardware store.

On the way, Hannes asked Levi questions about the condo. They had just pulled into Maria's a small but pleasant shop when the blonde had scrounged together a rough idea of what kind of materials they would be needing. Inside Hannes managed to fill a cart easily with what he deemed needed. There was a variety of screws as well as new railing for the loft. After getting those, Hannes rushed them to the nearest Rose'n'You where they got gates, toys, and a few plush rugs for around the house.

In the car, they relaxed for a moment.

Hannes sighed in relief, stretching his arms. "Only Blouse-Mart left."

"Thank fuck they're open around the clock." Levi sighed. "I'll have to pick up child friendly cleaner while we're there. The coffee table's going to be covered in their fucking little finger prints and smudges," Levi grumbled out.

If it's a glass top, I suggest getting rid of it now. Else, Mikasa'll just break it later."

Levi looked questionably at the man. "Why?"

"She's got Eren's temper and I swear _she has your strength._ Carla's stopped giving her breakable things to eat off of long ago; it's that bad."

Levi was stunned. Not that Mikasa broke things or that she had Eren's temper. It was Hannes thinking Mikasa got her strength from him. _There is no way. They're… Jean's… right?_ He pushed away where those thoughts were leading.

"Then I'm going to need a coffee table and dining table. Probably should grab some unbreakable dishes, hygiene, among other things while we're there." Levi muttered the last part, trying to create a mental list of what all he needed.

"More food too. You'll be providing for three more now."

Levi groaned. "Different types of food too. Eren'll kill me if anything is frozen food."

Hannes chuckled. "Indeed. Though I imagine he'll be the one cooking."

"Yeah, yeah, heard that before."

"Seriously Levi." Hannes parked, removing his keys. "You have to have him make his linguine ragu or chipotle enchiladas." Hannes grinned then slipped out of the car, happily whistling something tuneless.

Levi followed and both spend a good amount of time perusing what they through they needed. Hannes went for safety'ing the condo while Levi went to get cleaning supplies he could use, and food.

When they met up, Hannes asked if Levi had extra beds and bed sheets.

Levi practically growled.

Hannes laugh echoed around the store until they reached the furniture section. After a few well timed and well placed elbow jab, Hannes stopped and helped the grumpy raven pick out beds. While they were there, Levi found a new coffee table and dining table, with both being approved readily by his blonde companion.

When they checked out, Levi had them ring up the frames and mattresses and signed to have them delivered, put together, tomorrow at four.

So by the time Hannes and Levi had dragged everything up to Levi's condo, it was a little after midnight. Hannes bid Levi good night before getting a door to his face.

Levi grumbled, dragging the cold groceries to the fridge. Slowly he stocked the fridge with an assortment of meats, cheese, milk, vegetables, fruit, and eggs. Several of the packages of chicken, beef, and pork, Levi set aside to put in the freezer. There was a variety of other things to go in there as well, so Levi decided to wait, so he could put it all away at once.

Doing this menial task left Levi's mind open to think; something he didn't want at the moment. _Damn it all, I thought I beat this out. Damn it!_

"Ugh…"

Levi threw what remained of the freezer items into places they fit before slamming the door shut. He stalked through his lower level then up to the second level. The raven managed to start a bath before the feelings really hit.

"Shit!"

Levi stripped off his clothing, letting the offending articles crumple on the floor, for once not minding. The thought to fold them crossed his mind but couldn't bring himself to bother as he slid into the bath.

_Fucking shitting me, Jean took Eren away. What the living fuck. _Levi squirted shampoo into his palm and began punishingly rubbing his scalp.

_Abusing Eren and threatening the little angles too, _his mind added. The thought was answered in the form of Levi's sudsy knuckles meeting the wall.

"I fucking know already." Levi cringed, cradling his fist to his chest. "Should have noticed…"

_But you didn't,_ his heart sadly reminded him.

"Yeah okay. But I have a chance of getting him back. That's better than fucking nothing." The raven ducked below the surface of his bath.

_What about the kids? You don't even like kids. How are you going to survive with two of them?_ His mind asks.

When Levi comes up, he gasps for breath, roughly combing his raven locks out of his scowling face.

"Tch, they're Eren's brats. I'll be fine."

_Or at least that's what we know. You heard what Hannes said tonight._

"Even so, that's what we know. Mikasa's just like Eren, not me."

Levi shook his head. It made little sense, how Mikasa was physically and mentally gifted. As far as Levi knew there were no ravens in Eren's family, nor the bright silver speckled grey eyes. There was also her blunt manner of speaking, but Levi thought she got that from Jean. Levi couldn't help but imagine a little bit.

Levi grunted. "Alright, enough, I wanted to relax, not think." He signed, unable to make full sense of Mikasa and stood. He pulled the plug for the bath, then stepped out.

A fluffy navy blue towel hung ready, which Levi wrapped around his thing but defined waist. He grabbed a smaller towel to dry his hair as he moved to reenter his bedroom. Lazily, he dragged on a pain of boxers before flopping onto his bed.

Levi groaned an arm over his eyes. He peaked at the time and fought down another groan; three hours of sleep. _This is going to be just lovely._

With that, he rolled over and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

Note: Sorry about this being late. It's been a long few weeks between college and work.


End file.
